


I don't want to let you go home [Sho/Ohno]

by mynamelessname



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamelessname/pseuds/mynamelessname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno was a mystery that Sho has to figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to let you go home [Sho/Ohno]

When Sakurai Sho hears of an open position at a nearby branch office, he jumps at the opportunity. He won’t admit it out loud, but he’d do almost anything to get away from his demanding and overly critical boss. As Toma gives him the tour of the office, he could feel butterflies start to form in the pit of his stomach. It’s partially from nervousness at making his own niche in a new workplace, but mostly from excitement at the new opportunities and people he would find there.

Toma has already introduced him to the other HR employee, Ninomiya, a slight man who, despite the fact that he barely looks up from the game on his monitor, seems to be aware of every move that Sho makes. Toma then introduces him to the research and development team – the one with the strong features is Matsumoto and the overly friendly one is Aiba, Sho tells himself.

“And here is your desk,” Toma announces with a smile. “You’ll be right by the others in your department. This is Shun.” He points at the desk behind Sho’s. Shun greets Sho with a friendly smile and a salute. “And Ohno, your neighbor.” Ohno watches Sho for a few long seconds, his eyes unreadable before he gives Sho a crooked smile. Sho wonders if Ohno has just woken up from a nap or if he always looks so sleepy.

“Nice to meet you. I look forward to working together.” He bows slightly toward each of them before claiming his desk. The empty cubicle walls are a blank slate, like the new start in the office. As with any career change, he hopes he’s making a good choice, but his co-workers seem friendly, at least.

***

A couple weeks and Sho is finally starting to settle into the routine of the branch, well, as much as possible in this office. Looking up from the report he has been studying for the past hour, he rubs his eyes his eyes and stands up, stretching his arms above his head. From the raspy giggles coming from the copy room, he suspects that Aiba is performing another experiment with the copy machines. At the desk behind him, Shun isn’t even pretending to work, his feet propped up on the desk and cheering or grunting in frustration as he plays his DS. Sho can hear Nino on the other side of his cubicle wall, complaining to Ohno that the manager shut down his latest “research.”

“I was gathering important information for the HR department about how our female workers deal with stress,” Nino whines. Ohno just grunts quietly. Sho can’t help the grin as he shakes his head to himself, wondering what kind of stress Nino was putting the girls under. Sho quickly learned that Nino likes to see what kinds of reactions he could get from people, whether it’s important research for the department or not.

Sho is about to turn back to his report when he hears Nino’s whine when Matsumoto kicks him out of Ohno’s cubicle. “Can you take a look at this design?” he asks Ohno frantically. “The client is going to hate it, I just know it, but I can’t find anywhere to make improvements.”

Matsumoto’s panic attacks have become an almost daily occurrence as he stresses over deadlines or making sure that everything has reached his high standards of perfection. Sho strains his ears to hear Ohno’s mumbled reply but he can’t make it out. It must have satisfied Matsumoto, though, because he leaves with a cheerful, “Thanks, Leader!”

Sho doesn’t quite know the origins of the nickname, Ohno doesn’t take on any special leadership role or management position within the office, but Sho quickly learned that Ohno has an effect on the office that brings everyone together. Even a newcomer like Sho can feel that his neighbor has a mysteriously calming presence in the chaos of the office. Sho can’t help but wonder how Ohno’s brain works. He seems to spend the majority of every meeting doodling on the margins of the itinerary but then five minutes before the end, he’ll speak up with a gem of wisdom when they need it most. The meeting is back on track again and everyone leaves energized and excited about their assignments.

With every passing day, Ohno becomes a mystery that Sho had to figure out. Over the past few days, he’s tried to catch Ohno at some point, to pick his brain, but every time that he peeks over the cubicle wall Ohno is already helping solve someone’s problem, is busy with his own work, or he has already left for the day. And there are the times that Sho catches Ohno watching him, eyes unreadable, from across the room or conference room table when he thinks that Sho is completely engrossed in his work.

And now, just as soon as Matsumoto takes his leave, Sho catches him peeking over the cubicle wall. He turns to say something to Ohno, but the other man has already sat down to get back to work. Sho sighs and returns to his report. He normally doesn’t have this much of a problem talking to someone. He likes to think that he’s friendly and approachable, but he can’t seem to figure out how to break the ice with this guy.

***

Sho returns to work the next morning, determined to say something, anything, to get to know Ohno, but he gives up midway through the morning when his neighbor fails to show up. Sho takes the opportunity to ask about it when Toma strolls past his cubicle. “Did Ohno-san call in sick today?” he asks, not trying to sound too interested. He wonders for the thousandth time why he’s so interested in his neighbor but pushes that thought aside.

“He took a vacation day today. Probably to go fishing,” he replies with a shrug.

“Fishing?” Sho repeats, eyes wide. He has wondered about the fish calendar plastered on the wall of Ohno’s cubicle but never thought to ask.

“Yeah, our Oh-chan is obsessed with it,” Nino replies. Sho hasn’t noticed him leaning against Shun’s cubicle but he isn’t surprised. After Ohno, Shun is the next person Nino likes to bug throughout the day. “But I think he has a new obsession. The other day he was talking about those remote controlled cars, the really fancy kind.” He mimics the controls with his hands.

“Uh-uh,” Aiba pipes up from halfway across the room. “It’s supposed to rain today. He’s inside his apartment, painting. Remember the last time he came in after a day off? He forgot to wash the streaks of blue and white paint from his arms and hands and face.”

Sho shakes his head at their stories. How can someone have so much time for so many different hobbies?

“That’s not even the best of it,” Shun comments from behind Sho, who whirls around to look at him. Shun’s eyes are glued to the game he’s playing on his phone. “I heard that he never takes the time to go shopping so his mom buys all of his clothes.”

“He did tell me once that he ordered his shoes from a mail catalogue,” Jun comments with an amused smile.

Sho stares at his co-workers, wondering if they’re playing a game with him. Each rumor sounds more ridiculous than the next but they all sound serious. There is also an air of amusement, a feeling that Sho is beginning to share. It only makes Sho more determined to find the truth for himself when Ohno comes back to work.

Sho jumps on the chance shortly after he hears Ohno arrive and settle in at his desk the next morning. He pops his head over the cubicle wall and takes a quick glance at his neighbor before speaking. Ohno isn’t covered in paint and if his mother did do his shopping, she has good taste at least. Sho can’t verify the other rumors from appearances alone.

“How was your day off?” Sho asks with a tentative smile. Sho realizes that it might be a bit strange, but there’s something about Ohno’s calm aura that helps Sho settle into the long day at work, even if Sho had a long night with little sleep. He likes watching Ohno first thing in the morning. The way Ohno’s eyes look especially sleepy and the way his nose scrunches up when he yawns.

Like now, as Ohno watches Sho curiously for a long moment before replying, “Good. I went fishing.”

It seems that rumor is correct. Sho briefly wonders about the rest. “Did you catch anything?” He doesn’t know anything about fishing, but it’s at least something to talk about.

Ohno’s eyes light up at the question, perhaps surprised that someone would ask. Sho congratulates Ohno properly when he excitedly details the kinds of fish that he caught. Not being a fisherman himself, Sho tries to keep up with the conversation, but he can feel his attention start to drift when Ohno begins to ramble about the kind of boat he went on, the different styles of lures he used to catch which fish. Instead, he concentrates on the sparkle in Ohno’s eyes, the smile hovering at the corners or his mouth, and the flush of excitement in his cheeks when talks about the big catch of the day.

It takes Sho a moment to realize that Ohno has stopped talking and is staring at him. Sho feels his own cheeks flush and he ducks his head in shame. “You don’t fish, do you?” Ohno asks quietly. Sho wonders if he detected a bit of sadness in his voice.

Sho shakes his head. “Sorry,” he whispers. He doesn’t know what he was apologizing for but it feels like he has ruined his chance at friendship with Ohno. “I suppose I should get to work,” he mumbles and collapses into his chair. So wrapped up in his own misery, he doesn’t notice that Aiba, Nino and Shun have paused their office chair race to watch the exchange between Sho and Ohno. The trio looks at each other with raised eyebrows and knowing looks.

The rest of that week is long, not because of his workload, but because Sho doesn’t know how he can bridge the gap that he has created between himself and Ohno, if it’s even possible to fix. A couple of awkward conversations and Sho is almost ready to give up.

He hits ‘send’ on the last email of the workweek and is about to grab his briefcase when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him away from his desk. “C’mon Sho-chan, we’re all going out for drinks,” Nino announces. Despite his small stature, he’s able to leverage Sho away out of the cubicle and down the hall.

“B-but my briefcase,” he protests but doesn’t really resist as Nino pulls him into the elevator. Getting nice and tipsy might actually help him forget the past few days.

“It’ll still be here Monday morning when you come back.” Nino pats Sho’s shoulder reassuringly. “Besides, we’re all going, and I need to show you how to get there.”

Sho sighs and nods as he lets Nino lead him out of the building and around the corner. The pub is just a block away and in plain view of the street, easy enough to find with directions. Sho suspects that Nino dragged him along to make sure the briefcase thing wasn’t a ploy to ditch him. Sho doesn’t mind. He has his wallet and phone on him and there isn’t any work that he needs to do at home over the weekend anyway.

The bartender cheerfully greets Nino by name. The pub is lively, but not overwhelming. Sho can see why it’s their choice spot to gather after work.

“I’ll grab us some beers, you slide into the booth next to Leader,” Nino orders, shoving Sho towards the corner where the rest of the office has gathered. He stares at the table for a moment, then back at Nino but the other man just gives him another shove.

Sho drapes his suit jacket along the back of the booth and loosens his tie a bit before he reluctantly slides into the booth. Not knowing how to greet the other man, he gives Ohno a timid smile. At that point, he doen’t have anything to lose. He realizes what had been bothering him all week. He wants to be on good terms with Ohno, but not just because their cubicles are next to each other. Ohno gives Sho a sleepy smile in return and Sho thinks that there might still be hope. Of course, Ohno’s friendliness might be an affect of the empty shot glass and half empty mug of beer sitting in front of him.

“Why do they call you ‘Leader?’” Sho asks, looking over at Ohno, who just shrugs.

“They seem to like it,” he replies and smiles again. Sho briefly thinks that Ohno’s smiles could fix anything.

Sho manages to tear his gaze away from Ohno just in time for Nino to return with their beer and claim his spot on Sho’s other side. Sho quickly loses himself in conversation with the group, enjoying the opportunity to get to know everyone outside of the workplace, just as they learn of Sho’s embarrassing fondness for fruity red drinks with umbrellas. But he never forgets the quiet presence of Ohno at his side, as Ohno nurses his beer and takes a couple more shots of tequila. Ohno is like a favorite blanket, the warmth of his body radiating into Sho as he leans closer and closer at Sho’s side.

Sho doesn’t protest the closeness, just as he doesn’t protest when Ohno plucks the glass from Sho’s hand to have a taste for himself and proclaim that it’s delicious. Sho realizes that the closeness is nice, actually. Ohno has the same calming effect on Sho here as he does in the office, despite the chaos of their co-workers around him. Jun and Toma are daring each other to use corny pick up lines on girls as Aiba, Shun and Nino set up an impromptu darts tournament, the loser having to take shots, naturally. Ohno seems content to lean into Sho’s side and watch the shenanigans around them and Sho is content to let him.

After a couple drinks, Sho loosens up enough to chat about work and how he came to transfer to their office. They fall into a comfortable silence, broken up with commentary on the scene around them. With Ohno, Sho doesn’t feel pressured to fill the silence with random chatter or intelligent conversation. He’s just content to be there in that moment, exchanging what little bits of conversation they feel like sharing.

Ohno drains his glass and sets on the table, leaning back against Sho. Sho stiffens as Ohno’s head comes to rest on his shoulder. He allows himself to relax and has to resist the urge to pat Ohno’s hair and tangle his fingers between the short strands. “Sloping shoulders do make good pillows,” Ohno mumbles into Sho’s shirt. Sho looks down at Ohno in surprise, wondering where that had come from. He’s about to look away when Ohno turns to watch Sho’s face. “It’s okay that you don’t like fishing because I like Sho-chan.” Ohno lifts his head enough to plant a kiss on Sho’s cheek before Sho has a chance to react to the statement.

“Y-you’ve just had too much to drink,” Sho protests, but he doesn’t dare pull away.

“Knew it before I was drunk,” Ohno replies with a chuckle and wraps an arm around Sho’s waist. “And I know you like me too. I’ve seen the way you watch me.”

Sho stares down at the top of Ohno’s head, wondering if he really is that transparent. He knows that there’s more to his fascination with Ohno than wanting the approval of a co-worker but he didn’t want to admit it, that he wants this closeness with Ohno.

“I might not understand, but I promise to listen whenever you want to talk about fishing,” Sho promises with a smile. “Maybe you could even teach me.” He can’t forget how Ohno’s eyes lit up when he was talking about the different kinds of fish he caught and the lures he used.

“Good,” Ohno replies, nuzzling into Sho’s neck and placing a kiss there for good measure. “That’s why I like you.”

They sit there wrapped up in each other, talking about their hobbies and interests. Ohno really is a painter and enjoys playing with remote control cars, but he doesn’t have his mom buy him clothes anymore (much) and he doesn’t buy his shoes from a catalogue (the internet has a better selection). Sho talks about his interests in politics, economics, and music. Sho loses all track of time, it could’ve been a few minutes or a few hours, until Nino slides back into their both.

“I’m taking these fools home,” he says, gesturing towards a giggly Aiba and a flushed Jun. “I had the bartender call another cab. I trust you’ll get Leader home safely.” He smirks and leaves with Aiba and Jun leaning on each shoulder.

Sho can feel the heat flood his face but nods. This embarrassment would be nothing compared to the day he would have to go into HR and file a disclosure with Nino that he and Ohno had started a personal relationship – if this is the start of anything at all, but Sho wants to hold onto the hope that it is.

Sho brushes Ohno’s bangs from in front of his eyes and softly kisses his forehead. “Should we get going?” As reluctant as he is to leave, it’ll be hard to get a cab if they leave any later. Ohno nods and lets Sho pull him out of the booth. Sho pays their tab, and Nino’s as it seems the other forgot his wallet in the office, then piles the two of them into the waiting cab.

The cab ride is quiet, but the good kind of quiet. Ohno reclaims his spot on Sho’s shoulder and Sho lets his hands wander into Ohno’s hair, playing with the locks that are as soft as they look. Sho gently nudges the other as the cab pulls up to the front of Ohno’s building. Ohno only holds onto him tighter. “Come up with me? I have a very comfy couch with your name on it.” Sho knows that he should say no, it’s probably just be the alcohol making Ohno say that, but there’s a clarity and honesty in Ohno’s eyes that tells Sho it isn’t. And Sho’s apartment is pretty much in the opposite direction. (And kind of lonely if Sho is being honest with himself.) Sho agrees and is rewarded with another sleepy smile from Ohno. Sho pays the cab fare and pushes Ohno out of the cab and into his building.

The elevator doors closes behind them and they are finally alone. Sho pulls a compliant Ohno in to a lazy kiss, treasuring the way that Ohno’s lips move softly against his own. Sho nudges his tongue against Ohno’s lips, asking permission to enter. He’s rewarded as Ohno parts them with a sigh. Sho can taste the mix of beer and tequila, but also something else as he explores the warmth of Ohno’s mouth. Sho pulls out of the kiss with a sigh and looks down at Ohno with a smile. About to steal another kiss, the elevator doors ding open. Ohno shrugs and chuckles. He links their fingers together and leads Sho out of the elevator and to his apartment door. He fumbles with the keys in his free hand but Sho is reluctant to let go.

Sho kicks his shoes off in the genkan and looks around at the apartment. Beyond the fishing gear stacked in the hallway, he can see an easel in the corner of the living room. “Ah, there’s my couch,” he comments with a grin.

Ohno firmly wraps his arms around Sho’s waist. “Or you could cuddle with me in my bed?” He looks up at Sho with hope in his eyes. Sho’s brain tells him this might not be a good idea, too much too soon, but he can’t say no to that face. He nods and follows Ohno down the hallway. Dropping his pants, tie and shirt onto an armchair in the corner, he turns to see that Ohno has already crawled under the covers and is holding them up for Sho to follow. Sho melts into Ohno’s waiting arms with a smile. “Maybe I should get some water. Don’t want a hangover,” he murmurs, suddenly remembering just how much they had to drink that night. But it’s hard to act on his words, with Ohno’s warmth next to him making Sho sleepy.

“Don’t need it,” Ohno replies, leaving a trail of kisses along Sho’s jawline. “My kisses and cuddles are magic.”

Sho laughs and pulls Ohno closer. He certainly hopes so, he thinks as he drifts off to sleep, or else they’ll already be facing their first test in the morning: dealing with each other when they’re cranky and hung-over.


End file.
